Welcome to the Tekken Zone
by Marauder-girl
Summary: Um.. Scary what your mind can cme up with. Take a look into the life of the Tekken fighters! Chap 3 up
1. Ling's BAD day

Welcome to the Tekken Zone!

A/N: Hello and welcome….. welcome to the Tekken Zone. Basic summary of this: I get given a title I make a short story, simple as! Be warned this could get scary!!!

Dedications: To Dragon Mistress whose Harry Potter version of this inspired me greatly.

Dis: I am saying this once and once only. I DO NOT OWN TEKKEN OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS OKAY!!!! SO TRY AND SUE ME NOW NAMCO! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Okay first victim… the forever chirpy Ling Xiaoyu

Chapter 1: Ling's Bad Day

The door to the flat opened and in stomped a very pissed of looking Ling Xiaoyu. All of the people present in the living room swivelled their heads around.

"DON'T EVEN LOOK AT ME YOU BIG JERKS!!!!"

Jin shrugged and turned back around, followed shortly by the other occupants. This did not help Ling's mood one bit.

"SO AREN'T YOU EVEN GOING TO ASK ME WHAT HAPPENED!!!"

"Er…. NO!" came the unanimous reply, and there was silence in the room apart from the blaring of the T.V which was broadcasting some other martial arts tournament.

Ling glared at boys totally infuriated. She stormed around the side of the couch and gave the T.V a good kick sending it flying off the table and into the wall.

"Hey!!!!! We were watching that!!" scowled Steve, raising a fist to the enraged teenager.

"Well I don't care!!!" Screamed Xiaoyu "You're all insensitive jerks, you don't care that I've had a fucking shitty day!!! All you care about is you bloody martial arts!!! WELL THERE IS MORE TO LIFE THAN FIGHTING!!!"

"Well you're right about one thing…" said Hwoarang, smirking evilly. Ling stopped her ranting momentarily, a gleam of hope in her eyes.

Hwoarang's smile just stayed in place " We don't care that you've had a fucking shitty day!"

A few minutes later Ling's bedroom door slammed shut and the two remaining men looked down at their unconscious friend.

"Women!" scoffed the brit, and went and sat back down on the couch, looking at the vacant T.V spot. Jin shrugged again and took his seat.

There was silence throughout the flat, except for Hwoarang who just lay on the floor twitching occasionally and snoring loudly.


	2. Nightmares Pt 1

Welcome to the Tekken Zone!

A/N: Hmmmm this is unusual…. Me doing more than one chapter for a fic in a day. But then again these are only snippets so they don't take forever to write. Anywho…. Enjoy!!!

Dis: See first chapter!

Chapter two: Nightmares! Pt 1

It was a pleasant evening and Hwoarang was sleeping peacefully. He was in his favourite dream. The one where he was world champion and had totally caned Kazama into the ground publicly, totally humiliating him. Ah what a fine night indeed.

Hwoarang smiled as the scene changed to his lush penthouse suite, which his many millions had bought him. Slowly he strolled into the bedroom waiting to see who his conquest for the evening was. Tonight was different though, instead of the lights being blaring they were dimmed almost to the point of darkness.

'Odd' thought Hwoarang, scratching his head in his trademark way. 'Ah well….. not going to waste a good dream'

And he headed over toward the bed. He pulled off his night robe and clambered into bed noting with some satisfaction that his partner was already present. He slowly placed his arm around the dozing person. They shifted in their sleep and turned toward Hwoarang. The red haired man smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Their lips met and instantly Hwoarang noticed something was wrong.

'Is that….. stubble?'

His partner deepened the kiss and alarm bells went off in the red heads brain, it was at that point that Hwoarang noticed that something was pressing against his leg, something that really shouldn't have been there……

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Hwoarang jerked awake sweating profusely and rubbed his eyes. He had not just had a dream about being in bed with another man…. HE HAD NOT!!!!

So much for sweet dreams.

A/N: Aren't I cruel….. I actually really like Hwoarang… it's just fun to torture sometimes!


	3. Family Therapy

Welcome To The Tekken Zone!!

A/N: I'm back….. And I'm not overly happy!!! Both of my Nan's are in hospital….. –Sob- so I'm doing this to cheer myself up.

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Chlover Goddess, who gave this its first review. Thanks Lovvie… you really cheered me up!

Anywho… onwards!

Chapter 3: Family Therapy!

"So what would you say is the problem Mr Mishima senior? And may I remind you, that the rest of you are not allowed to interrupt! "

"Well to put it bluntly…. My son, step- son and grandson are complete arseholes! They totally disrespect me and try to overthrow my company…"

"That is a blatant LIE!!!" scowled the next man on the couch, pulling down his purple suit in irritance. The final two figures just sat there in silence scowling at the older man.

This was the first session of the Mishima 'family therapy'. Most of the Tekken combatants had finally gotten sick of the constant bickering and had demanded that something be done. Nina had eventually come up with the idea of 'Family Therapy' saying it had worked wonders for her and Anna, and recommended this shrink 'Dr. Salina'

"Now…. Mr Mishima junior….." The shrink interrupted Kazuya, not really a very good idea. "You must let you father have his say and then you, Mr Kazama and Mr Chaolin can have yours…. That is the way this works."

Kazuya glared with such ferocity and hatred it was a wonder that the Salina hadn't been frazzled on the spot.

"Stupid Bitch!" muttered Kazuya and sat back sulking.

"Continue Mr. Mishima"

"Well anyway.. As I was saying my family are all arses. Is it any wonder I've held on so long… I can't leave them alone to do anything."

This earned a collective growl.

"I mean they couldn't even beat the crap out of me. A 75 year old man!!! It's pathetic!"

Dr. Salina looked at the other occupants worriedly, she could see and vein throbbing on Kazuya's forehead. The other two men didn't look overly happy either.

"Bunch of woosies the lot of them."

This was the last straw for the other men and they all stood up snarling.

"Care to repeat that OLD MAN!!" snarled Lee, brandishing his fist menacingly.

"Yeah you bloody COOT!" supported Jin, flexing his fingers.

"Um… Dr. Salina…."

"Sorry Mr. Mishima I'm afraid you're on your own"

And with that she ducked out the room locking it behind her. Perhaps it would be better to let them sort their problems out on their own. And this was only the first session! Honestly they were almost as bad as those Williams sisters. Ah well she just send them the bill for the damages.

A/N: Thanks to those of you who reviewed… it was appreciated. And to Juliarules…. Your point was well taken, but that is the whole point of this. It is supposed to be dumb! Hope you find this chapter up to my low standard LOL!


	4. A Proper Cup Of Tea

Welcome to the Tekken Zone

A/N: I'm BACK! Again to wreck havoc upon this wonderful fandom…. It's been a while I know…. Anywho ONWARDS TO OUR DESTINY! Been watching old fantasy films WAY too much! Um… This chappie will be poking fun at all us Brit's out there! So enjoy Peeps

Dedication: To everyone who's reviewed thus far! THANKKIES!

DIS: Don't own anything…. Otherwise I'd be well…. A lot richer than I am now……but then again ANYONE could be richer than I am now… I have £ 2.83p to my name. (Which would be around 5 or 4 euros I think)

Chapter 4: A Proper Cup Of Tea

"What is this VILE concoction you have put before me!"

"Uh…. A cup of tea I believe"

"Grunt!"

This complaint was fast becoming one looked upon with contempt, many had already been subjected to Steve's ramblings and constant complaining and today they had drawn straws and Christie had lost. It was her turn to make the tea. Unfortunately for all the flatmates, they lived with a Brit who was very particular about his countries favourite beverage.

"This is not tea! This is dishwater…. I wouldn't serve this to my Dog" Steve broke into his rant once again.

"You don't have a dog!"

"That's not the point! This is the vilest most evil thing I have ever tasted. Is it too much to ask for just one cup of tea that isn't massacred!"

"It isn't massacred, you're just picky!" Christie was starting to get really hacked off by now and glared at the other man.

"I am not picky! I just can't stand to see the world's most popular warm beverage reduced to this crud! It's degrading!" Replied the blond glaring back with as much intensity.

"It's a cup of tea…. It has no feelings! How can it be degraded!" frustration, anger and exasperation were evident in her voice now.

"It just can!"

"You Brits are so bloody stupid! My GOD getting this worked up over a bloody cup of tea!"

"Well excuse me for having fine taste! I can't help it if you people do not understand the sublime draw of a good cup of tea… You're all a bunch of ingrates!" Screamed Steve, red in the face.

"And you are a pathetic excuse of a man! Acting like some bloody wuss all over a cup of tea!" Christie screamed back, also red in the face.

The pair just glared at each other in absolute silence, neither giving away a centimetre of leeway. All the other occupants of the room watched in awe. This was the most action they'd seen yet out of this particular argument. There had been the Marduk incident…. But the fact that Marduk is still in psychiatric care meant it was not a good topic to pull out.

"Uh.. Guys" Said Xiaoyu nervously

"Stay out of it!" Both roared the poor girl, who decided it wise to take their advice.

"Guys this is getting boring, will you hurry up already. Martial arts greatest bloopers is about to come on!" Hwoarang said yawning slightly.

And so the tension was broken and for the second time in two days, Hwoarang was unconscious on the floor, complete with tea stained hair and matching cup and saucer rammed in his mouth. And the echoed thudded around the small flat as both bedroom doors slammed.

"Should we wake him up?" asked Jin, looking down at his twitching rival.

"Nah" replied Xiaoyu, with a sardonic smirk on her face "It's probably better if we leave him like that…. He hasn't been sleeping to well recently."

And she switched on the television and began to watch the show.

Reviews are nice…. Leave 'em down there Thank you!




















End file.
